mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Gummy Bears
Gummy Bears are a alien race native to the Gumberic System. A cheerful people, they carry sadness with them from the great sacrifices necessary for them to survive. A Gummy Bear is small, around four feet, can absorb soft blows, and is squishy. It looks like a gummy bear candy found on Old Earth. They are separated into four types which each have unique abilities. A gummy bear can live quite long, for every foot they are in height, is fifty years they will live. The legendary Gol the Giant was ten foot tall, and lived to be 500. Governments Under the four Gummy Countries, the four planets were independent. Then in the conferences of Superia they formed the United Gummy union. Under this they all kept there titles, but where officially made like four states in one country. Under the republic, like other systems the system governs itself, however they use customary Gummy titles as in the Union. Biology Squishy, happy, little bears made of a soft gelatin like substance. Inside of this soft but resilient shell are there organs, much like a human. They are resilient to damage and pain to some degree, it is absorbed into there gel. How the four sub races developed is unknown, and there biology somewhat differs depending on which Subrace it is. Subraces Deripians (Yellow) The Yellow Bears are on the desert world of Derip, once full of Deripain oil. They are stronger than the average bear, and have thicker skins, like hides, from there native sands. They build great structures of sand, specifically the Spheriads, and are the earliest known subrace. It is possible there color is from there exposure to the yellow sands of Derip. They once belonged to the country of Derup, now a state. Turbians (Red) Turbians, of the state Beergum, are a little rider than normal gummy bears. Turbians have a stronger resistance to alchahol, for they love it. Aside from this they are average, however they populate much faster. There society is the most aggressive, and loves beer and fortresses. Verians (Blue) People of Veria, of the state Kerebo. They are the blue bears, and are on average smarter than other bears. They have made the most scientific advantages. They are a little less energetic, and more focused on their work. Ontuns (Green) They are more flexible than your average bear, and come from the planet Ontu, named after the original name it had, 12. They make up the majority of the state of Superia. They are flexible, and can bend into different shapes, shrink, or grow. Sometimes they would use tech to disguise themselves and set up clever ambushes, the most famous being the battle of Blacksoot Pass in the 2 Derupian Succession Crisis. History Gummy Bears of the Gumberic System once lived close to earth. In the early days of man the people of earth saw one exploring, and that’s where the candy came from. In Gumberic they developed slightly faster then the Earthlings, infinitive enthusiasm coupled with some powerful safe energy sources made them quite powerful, though they only inhabited four planets, Turb, Derip , Verian, and Ontu. On these four planets are the four Gummy Countries, Kerebo, Beergum, Derup, and Superia. The four each had there own culture and traditions, and were mostly peaceful, but sometimes went to war. They had peaceful dealings with man, and in the age of strife they were hit by huge warp storms. To escape, they used a now destroyed device, the Gumia Obscur, and transported those four worlds to there own pocket reality. This lasted for thousands of years... but over time the resources used for energy ran out. They had none. Eventually they realized the one resource that they still had was their own people, and their bodies could make powerful energy. Dead Gummy Bears were turned into energy. Gummy bears are good people, and love there ancestors, so they were deeply saddened when forced to do this. This tragedy carried on a long time. In the early 60th millinium, the four countries gathered and formed the United Gummy Union, dissolving into the republic in the late 60th millennium... when a hole appeared in there pocket reality. Potatocis found it and went through. Since then he has been communicating to them, and eventually they joined the republic. This was because Potatocis offered them security, and Ores, infinitely renewable energy. Category:Race Category:Republic Category:Gummy Bear